Somnanbulisme
by kittytogo
Summary: OS Aventures. Nos quatre héros favoris se reposent pour la nuit. Pendant que ses amis dorment profondément Théo fait son tour de garde lorsqu'il entend un craquement familier derrière son dos. Théhaltazar présent mais non établi!


**Hello hello! Alors voilà c'est mon tout premier OS sur et il portera donc sur Aventures (et sur du Théaltazar, parce que oui ce couple est canon!).** **C'est mon premier écrit publié alors je vous invite à ne pas être indulgent du tout et à laisser plein de reviews constructives afin que tout de même je m'améliore!**

 **J'ouvre également la chasse aux fautes d'orthographe! Celui qui en gagnera le plus aura le droit à un cookie en forme de Mahyar! Rien que ça! :p**

 **Evidemment, la série Aventures appartient à la chaîne du Bazar du Grenier, Théo de Silverberg, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon. Mahyar a la chance de s'appartenir! Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, si être fangirl rendait riche ça se saurait! :p**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures déjà. Nos aventuriers préférés s'étaient arrêtés dans une minuscule clairière au beau milieu de la forêt d'Émeraude afin de se reposer. Les arbres encerclaient leur campement de fortune et un cours d'eau le traversait. Un feu brûlait au centre et ils avaient installés leurs couchettes tout autour, afin de pouvoir se réchauffer au milieu de la nuit.

Les alentours n'étant pas très sûrs à cause de toutes ces araignées pullulantes, ils décidèrent d'établir des tours de garde. Bob avait déjà fait le sien et à son retour, il s'était de suite assoupi près du feu et maintenant il dormait profondément et semblait particulièrement paisible.

Shin avait alors remplacé Bob et patrouillait autour du campement. Il décrivait de grands cercles autour de celui-ci et était particulièrement attentif au moindre bruit de feuillage et de branches. Il commençait à fatiguer et attendait impatiemment l'heure où il pourrait enfin aller se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, Théo et Grunlek, restés éveillés, discutaient près du feu. Cependant, Théo paraissait légèrement distrait par le fait que le mouvement des flammes semblait correspondre au rythme de respiration du semi-démon, comme s'il contrôlait le feu depuis son profond sommeil.

-Théo ? , demanda le nain,

-Oh excuse-moi. Je ne t'écoutais pas, répondit franchement le paladin,

-Ça, j'avais remarqué, dit Grunlek en levant un sourcil, Quelque chose te tracasse ?

L'interpellé détourna les yeux de son ami de longue date et se mura une fois de plus dans le silence. Grunlek n'insista pas et mit ça sur le compte du poison qui coulait dans les veines de l'inquisiteur.

Soudain, Shin sortit des buissons et fit signe à Théo que c'était à son tour d'aller monter la garde. Sans un mot de plus, le demi-élémentaire s'allongea et ne mit à peine que quelques secondes à s'endormir malgré le potentiel danger qui rôdait autour d'eux. Le paladin se redressa donc et s'affaira à remettre le haut de son armure qu'il avait retiré afin de pouvoir détendre ses muscles. Il se retourna vers l'ingénieur.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Eden paraît t'attendre.

En effet, la louve était étendue près de la couchette du nain et le guettait du regard. Grunlek acquiesça et entreprit de s'allonger auprès de l'animal.

L'inquisiteur laissa donc ses amis assoupis derrière lui et s'éloigna du campement afin de surveiller les alentours. Il se retrouva ainsi seul au beau milieu de la forêt silencieuse et serpenta entre les arbres afin de vérifier qu'aucune créature ne menaçait le campement. L'armure scintillante de Théo lui permit d'avoir une bonne visibilité et de pouvoir apercevoir le moindre mouvement de feuille.

La forêt paraissait étrangement calme et c'est ce qui inquiéta le paladin. Habituellement les endroits boisés résonnait de bruits d'animaux nocturnes et grouillaient d'insectes en tout genre. Maintenant la forêt était d'un silence pesant, comme si quelque chose en avait aspiré toute la vie. Alors qu'il songeait à tout cela, il entendit un léger craquement derrière lui.

Alors qu'il se retournait en dégainant son épée, il reconnut ce bruit, comme si de longues pattes se rapprochait de lui, il reconnut le sifflement de cette créature purulente qu'il haïssait tant. A peine fît-il face à l'arachnide, que celle-ci lui bondit sur le torse. Cela sembla faire réagir le poison déjà présent dans l'organisme du paladin et il vacilla. Il tenta de rétablir son équilibre et recula par réflexe. Il se retrouva dos à un arbre, ce qui lui permettrait au moins de prendre appui sur quelque chose afin de tenter de se détacher de l'emprise de la créature.

Il songea un instant à appeler ses compagnons de voyage afin qu'ils viennent le secourir mais il estima rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée et que cela ne ferait qu'attirer davantage d'araignées. Il s'y résigna donc et essayer d'attaquer la bête par le coté avec son épée. Cependant, cette technique se révéla infructueuse car son arme était trop imposante pour pouvoir attaquer un ennemi a quelques centimètres de son visage. Il abandonna sa lame et entreprit de s'attaquer à l'arachnide à mains nues. Mais elle répliqua en enfonçant ses pattes dans la chair de Théo, le poison réagit de plus belle et le fît souffrir encore plus. Il frappa la créature de créature de plus belle, mais elle était si bien accrochée à lui que cela ne l'affecta guère. Après un énième coup, le paladin vit luire le dard de l'araignée.

Un frisson le parcourut et il ferma un instant les yeux pour contenir sa douleur et appréhenda celle de la piqûre. A cet instant, il fît appel à sa Foi et tenta de rester calme. Soudain, il entendit une déflagration et ressentit au même moment une vague d'énergie lui parvenir ainsi qu'une intense chaleur. La puissance énergétique le colla un peu plus contre l'arbre et le fit s'écrouler au pied de celui. Il sentit également l'araignée être propulsée et il l'entendait hurler sa douleur.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit à sa droite l'araignée flamber joyeusement. Sa tête était particulièrement douloureuse à cause du choc qu'elle avait subi. Mais il força à maintenir ses yeux ouverts pour voir qui l'avait sauvé, il tourna très légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Il vit alors une tache rouge de forme humanoïde, qu'il identifia comme Bob.

Il plissa les yeux pour analyser la situation de manière plus détaillée. Le mage se tenait debout, parfaitement immobile, il fixait l'arachnide. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, le paladin se concentra davantage et il comprit. Les yeux du demi-diable avaient viré au jaune-or, sa pupille n'était plus qu'une fine ligne noire et ses ongles ressemblaient désormais davantage à des griffes.

Le sang ne fît qu'un tour dans l'organisme de l'inquisiteur, il se releva d'un bond et se saisit de son épée, prêt à se défendre si le démon reprenait le contrôle de son ami. L'adrénaline fit tout de même frissonner Théo, il savait que si Bob devenait trop violent, il pourrait devenir une véritable menace pour l'humanité et le paladin avait donc pour mission de l'éradiquer. Un nœud se fît au creux de son estomac.

Seulement, la transformation du demi-diable n'avait pas l'air d'être complète. En effet, les dents de Bob ne semblaient pas pointues, sa peau n'était pas rougie et son regard n'était pas rempli de haine pour toute vie terrestre. D'ailleurs, le paladin remarqua que le regard du mage était particulièrement vide, il paraissait regarder l'araignée sans la voir, comme hypnotisé. Théo fit un pas en avant, l'épée devant lui, prêt à se défendre. Cependant, Bob ne détourna pas le regard de l'insecte.

-Bob ? , hésita le paladin.

Le mage sursauta se retourna vers lui et cligna longuement des yeux, qui redevinrent presque immédiatement marron intense.

-Théo ? , répondit-il

Il paraissait surpris et un peu désorienté. Le mage referma lentement les yeux et s'écroula sur le sol.

Théo avança lentement vers son ami, toujours sur la défensive. Mais quand il entendit celui-ci ronfler, il baissa la garde, rengaina et se baissa vers le semi-démon. Après analyse, il estima que celui-ci dormait. « Bob était-il somnambule ? », ce fut la première question qui traversa l'esprit du paladin. Il fut assailli par des dizaines de questions : le démon de Bob pouvait-il prendre le contrôle pendant son sommeil ? Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait-il pas atteint sa transformation complète ? Et surtout, comment Bob avait-il fait pour sentir le danger qui menaçait Théo ?

Il vit alors que le mage s'était blessé en tombant, une légère plaie couvrait son front. Le paladin ne s'estimait pas près à poser toutes ces questions à Bob dès le lendemain et il décida donc d'effacer toutes les traces de cette aventure nocturne. Il s'agenouilla près de son ami, ferma les yeux, fît appel à sa Foi et le soigna, quitte à négliger ses propres soins et ses blessures au torse. Il préférait que le mage ne se pose pas de questions.

Ensuite, il prit son ami dans ses bras à la manière d'un princesse et le paladin rougit à cette idée. Bob était un véritable poids plume et il le portait facilement. Le semi-démon continua de ronfler gaiement sur tout le trajet qui les séparait du campement, au plus grand soulagement de Théo.

De retour au camp, le paladin déposa délicatement le mage sur sa couchette, près du feu qui brûlait toujours intensément. Shin et Grunlek dormaient à poings fermés et n'entendirent même pas Théo s'approcher. Lorsque celui-ci agenouilla pour recouvrir le mage de sa couverture, il ne put résister à l'envie de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son ami. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le faisait, c'était venu comme ça, sans réfléchir. Il passa une main sur le front du demi-diable également, pour vérifier ses blessures (évidemment !) et la glissa jusqu'à son menton. Le grand inquisiteur se sentit alors soudainement gêné. Il se contenta donc de murmurer un timide « Bonne nuit Bob » et se redressa d'un bond. Il retourna donc à son tour de garde, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire attaquer de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Bob rougit en se demandant si ses ronflements étaient crédibles.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et même si vous n'en laissez pas c'est pas grave je vous aime quand même 3**

 **Portez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas que Dieu s'ennuyait ferme alors Dieu inventa Mahyar. Il vit alors les fangirls se déchaîner, et il dit que celà était bon!**

 **Alors vive Aventures! 3**


End file.
